ff_record_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyro
is the main playable character of the game and is part of the Core Classes set of playable characters. Bio An avid, if young, historian in the royal Archives, and Dr. Mog's top student. Entering the Record Realm via Dr. Mog's magic, he relives the struggles of the past in order to restore the faded records. Recruitment * Hero Record: Tyro is available by default at the start of the game. * Memory Crystal I: Gapra Whitewood (Elite) - First Time Reward * Memory Crystal II: Rift of Recollection Stats "Uses a variety of equipment and abilities, and has well-rounded stats. Suitable for multiple roles in battle." 's most important stats are shown in bold font. Stat Start Lv. 50 Lv. 65 Lv. 80 HP 120 3460 4482 5504 ATK 8''' '''69 88 107 DEF 7''' '''68 87 106 MAG 7''' '''68 87 106 RES 7''' '''68 87 106 MND 7''' '''68 87 106 ACC 20 22 23 24 EVA 20 22 23 24 SPD 81 105 113 120 Soul Breaks Judgment Grimoire (Default) * EFFECT: Call forth a giant sword to strike all targets. * TARGET: All Foes * SOUL GAUGE: 1 Gauge Stormlance Grimoire (Unique) * EFFECT: Deal four physical lightning attacks to one target. * TARGET: Single * SOUL GAUGE: 1 Gauge * RELIC: Stormlance Grimoire Healing Grimoire (Unique) * EFFECT: Restore HP to the party. * TARGET: All Allies * SOUL GAUGE: 2 Gauges * RELIC: Healing Grimoire Cyclone Grimoire (Unique) * EFFECT: Deal non-elemental magic damage to all targets and temporarily reduce their Resistance. * TARGET: All Foes * SOUL GAUGE: 1 Gauge * RELIC: Cyclone Grimoire Sentinel's Grimoire (Unique) * EFFECT: Temporarily raise Defense and Resistance of all allies. * TARGET: All Allies * SOUL GAUGE: 1 Gauge * RELIC: Sentinel's Grimoire Celebration Grimoire (Unique) * EFFECT: Deal ranged physical damage to all enemies and restore a small amount of HP to all allies. * TARGET: All Foes (Damage); All Allies (Healing) * SOUL GAUGE: 1 Gauge * RELIC: Celebration Grimoire Last Judgment Grimoire (Super Soul Break) * EFFECT: Temporarily raise Defense and Resistance of all allies. * TARGET: All Allies * SOUL GAUGE: 1 Gauge * RELIC: Last Judgment Grimoire * STAT BOOST: +10 Attack Flawless Biography (Burst Soul Break) * EFFECT: 味方全体にプロテス&シェル&一部を除く魔法攻撃を1回防ぐ＋自身をヘイスト＆一定時間バーストモード * TARGET: All Allies * SOUL GAUGE: 1 Gauge * RELIC: Flawless Biography * STAT BOOST: +10 Attack Record Materia Attunement I * EFFECT: Deal slightly more bonus damage when attacking with an enemy's elemental weakness. * ACQUISITION: Awarded for breaking Tyro's level cap. Attunement II * EFFECT: Deal more bonus damage when attacking with an enemy's elemental weakness * ACQUISITION: Obtain the Attunement I Record Materia. Chance to obtain with Tyro in your party. Dr. Mog's Teachings * EFFECT: Begin dungeons with 1 Soul Break charge. * ACQUISITION: Break Tyro's level cap twice and obtain the Attunement II Record Materia. Chance to obtain with Tyro in your party. Usable Equipment/Abilities Tyro is capable of using any piece of equipment and ability in the game. Category:Playable Characters